


Daddy Knows Best

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: It's the morning of their first Easter Egg Roll and Bill is determined to make them late.





	1. Chapter 1

Daddy Knows Best

 

April 12th 1993

 

Hillary tugged at the zipper on her skirt. The third skirt of the morning. The rest laid in a heap to the left of her feet. Oh, how she envied Bill. He picked a suit and then a tie and was dressed in less than five minutes. “Honey?” she called out. “Can you come here for a moment?”

“Sure, hang on.” he called from the bathroom.

When he entered the closet a few moments later he found his wife sitting on the bench in tears. And then he spotted the pile of clothes on the floor next to her. He frowned and then made his way into the room.

“Hey.” he kneeled in front of her. “What’s wrong, darlin’?”

The tears swimming in her eyes threatened to spill at any moment. “I can’t get anything to zip.”

“I think that’s a rather broad statement.” he smiled a bit. “You’ve only tried on a few things.”

“Three skirts, Bill.” her lips trembled. “And they all fit the last time I wore them.”

He reached down and picked up the yellow skirt. “I haven’t seen you wear this in months. Or this purple one. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in this blue one.”

Now the tears were falling. “That’s not helping at all.”

“Oh, baby, don’t cry.” he began wiping away her tears. “We all put on a little weight when it’s colder. You know that.”

“I just want this Easter Egg Roll to be perfect.”

“And it will be.” He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and gently patted her face. “I’ll help you find something, okay?” he rose to full height and offered her his hand. He pulled her up to her feet. “You’re beautiful no matter what.”

Hillary guffawed. “Yeah all extra seven pounds of me.”

“Seven pounds is nothing.” he told her, walking to her side of the closet. “Now seventy would be too much. I would definitely say something then.” he teased her.

Her lips turned up in a slight smile. “I know you’re right, it’s just…” she sighed. “I hate when this happens.”

Bill started going through the line of skirt suits. “It’s not that big of a deal, darlin’.” he told her. “Even my pants are a little tight. They work loose after I’ve had them on a few minutes.”

“Oh, Bill, that’s so comforting.”

He pulled a green suit off the rack. “How about this one?” he held it out to her. “You look so good in this color.”

Hillary was skeptical. “That’s not one of my favorites.”

Bill stuck out his bottom lip, pretending to pout. “Please try it on?” he asked, sweetly. “For me?”

“For you.” she conceded.

He slipped the skirt off the hanger and handed it to her. “This one is going to look great on you.”

Hillary slipped the skirt on. “God, if it fits though, it’s staying on.”

Bill came up behind her. “Allow me.” his fingers went for the zipper and slowly started dragging it upward.

“Christ, Bill!” she sighed, exasperated. “Quick like a band-aid.”

He laughed, glancing up to see her reflection the mirror a few feet away from them. He looked back down at the zipper and then his eyes darted back up to the mirror. “Turn this way.” he guided her hip so that her profile was visible. “Hmm.” he sighed, studying her form.

“What?” her eyes followed his in the mirror, sliding over the slight curve in her abdomen. “Too much pecan pie over the weekend.”

Bill gently shook his head, letting his eyes travel up to her breasts. Tops peeking out from her camisole. “New bra?”

Hillary shook her head. “No.” she replied. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Curious.” he pulled the zipper up into place. The fabric gave a little, stretching out over her hips.

“What wrong?” she turned to face him. “I can hear the wheels in your head turning.”

His eyes traveled over her again, coming up to settle on her beautiful face. “Hillary, I want to ask you something but I don’t want you to get upset, okay?”

“Okay.” she said, slowly.

“Could you be…pregnant?”

She laughed. “No.” she replied. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Come here.” he took her hand and led her over to the mirror. “Look at this.” He turned her to the side and let his hands skim over the slight swell of her abdomen. And then up to her breasts. “They look bigger to me.”

“Weight gain will do that.” she dismissed him, again. “Come one, we have to get a move on it.”

“We have plenty of time.”

She pulled away from him. “We don’t have enough time to indulge in your fantasies, Bill!”

Oh, God! Now he had really done it! “Hillary, come here, baby.” he reached out for her and pulled her toward him. “I’m not trying to upset you.” his hands settled on her hips. “I just want you to think about it, okay? Have you even had a period since we’ve been here?”

Hillary thought about it for a few moments. “They’re not always regular, you know that.”

“I know that.” he replied. “Can you tell me when the last one was?”

She bit down on her bottom lip and then slowly released it. His eyes were gentle and kind and she knew he wasn’t trying to get her hopes up. “The first week of January.”

“This is the second week of April.”

“That still doesn’t mean anything.” she said, softly. “I’ve gone months without a period before.”

He pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Will you take a test for me?”

“A test?” she asked. “Where are you going to get a test at seven o’clock on a Monday morning, _Mr. President_?”

Bill laughed. “In the medical unit.”

/////

Hillary watched as Bill slipped three small packages out of his breast pocket. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.” she mumbled. “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

He laid them on the vanity. “A deal is a deal, Hillary.” he reminded her, opening the vanity drawer and taking out a small paper cup. “Here you go.”

She sighed and accepted the cup from him. “If this makes us late, Bill, so help me God…”

“Just pee in the cup, Hillary.”

“I really don’t have to go.”

“Just try.” he told her. “It doesn’t have to be a lot.”

A few moments later Hillary held the cup out to him. “Satisfied?”

“Quite.” he walked back over to the vanity and began opening the first package as she finished up.

Hillary went to the other sink and began washing her hands. “I do hope this puts your overactive imagination at ease, William.”

He dipped the test strip down in the cup and counted to five before laying it on the counter and then repeating the process again. “Just relax, baby.”

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” she asked, watching him intently.

“It’s pretty self-explanatory.” he said, dipping the third and final strip into the cup. “Take some deep breaths or something.”

Hillary looked at all three testing strips.

“The top line is the control.” he explained, pointing at the first strip. “The dark pink line under that? That’s a positive result."

She watched as the all three tests turned up two dark pink lines. “Oh my God!” she whispered. “They’re all positive.”

“You know what this means?” he asked, a sly grin on his face. “Inauguration night.”

“Bill…”

“Yes?”

“Let’s not get our hopes up, okay?” she suggested. “I’m forty-five.”

“But you’ve got to be several months along.” he tried to reason with her. “Over three. That’s a definite safety zone. We know that from when you were pregnant with Chelsea.”

Hillary smiled, softly. “We don’t know that I’m that far…”

His hand skimmed over her stomach. “We do know that.” he told her. “This isn’t the result of too much pecan pie. This is a baby. Our baby.” his eyes pleaded with her. “Please can we be happy about this in the moment?

She nodded slightly and smiled. “We can be happy in the moment.”

He gently kissed her lips. “That’s my girl.” he beamed. “Next year our baby can join in on the egg roll.”

“At six months old?”

“Yeah, I’ll carry her around.”

“I love you.” she whispered. “Let’s just not get too attached before we talk to the doctor, okay?”

“I’ve been attached since I watched that first test turn positive.” he told her. “But yes, we’ll talk to the doctor as soon as the festivities are over. It’s going to work out.” he smiled. “Just like with Chelsea.”

Hillary nodded. “It’s going to work out.” And maybe just maybe she actually believed it would be. She had only ever been pregnant once before and that had worked out just fine. Maybe this pregnancy would as well. She knew the next several hours would test all the patience she could muster. She went from not being able to wait for the Easter Egg Hunt to start to not being able to wait for it to end.

 

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy Knows Best

 

Hillary eyed her reflection in the full-length mirror. She had stripped down to her panties because she wanted to get a good look at her body. Maybe see the changes that Bill had mentioned earlier. She cocked her head to the side as she studied her breasts, bringing her hands up cupping them, feeling the weight. Maybe they were a little fuller. Her fingers swirled around the areolas, maybe they were a little larger. Maybe her nipples were a little darker. 

Her hands trailed downward to her abdomen and she turned to the side. The natural curve of her stomach seemed a little more prominent. But when she gained weight that’s it usually went, to her hips and stomach first. Her fingers trailed over the slight roundness. Finally, her palm came to rest over her abdomen.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream. Just a little. A dark-haired toddler sitting on the floor in the Oval Office running toy cars around the presidential seal on the rug. Sitting on his father’s lap and coloring at the resolute desk. Bill rocking him and reading bedtime stories. A White House Christmas Card with two children. 

“Hillary?” Bill called out closing the bedroom door behind him. “You about ready, baby? The doctor said anytime we’re ready.”

“I’m changing.” she replied. 

He followed her voice to the dressing room. “Wear something comfortable.” he appeared in the doorway. “She’s going to do an ultrasound.”

Hillary fastened her bra and then headed toward the dresser. “Is that really necessary?”

Bill slipped off his suit coat. “It’s the best way to date the pregnancy.” he tugged at his tie, loosening it. “You know, see when the baby is due.”

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. A due date wasn’t even something she wanted to think about. She pulled out a long sleeve t-shirt and slipped it on. She then reached for a pair of what she knew were looser jeans and continued getting dressed in silence. 

“Our anniversary would be great, wouldn’t it?” He was met with silence. He discarded his white dress shirt and pulled a polo from the hanger. “Or maybe it’ll be closer to your birthday. Maybe somewhere in between.”

“I think we need to relax under after we’ve seen the doctor.” she advised. “We’ll wait and see what she has to say.”

“Yeah, sure.” he smiled, slightly. “You ready?”

“As I’m ever going to be.”

They rode the elevator to the ground floor in uncomfortable silence. Hillary held on to Bill’s hand tightly. She truly didn’t know what to expect. The three pregnancy tests turned up positive so quickly. She had carefully inspected the changes in her body. And added to the missing period she concluded that yes, the odds were in her favor. But her body had let her down so many times before.

They made their way down the hallway and into the doctor’s examination room. Hillary was on autopilot and Bill was trying to will some of his faith into her. “It’s going to okay, darlin’.” he whispered to her. “I’m going to be right here with you.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor had been waiting for them and she greeted them with a warm smile on her face. “How are you feeling, Mrs. Clinton?”

“Nervous.” she replied, squeezing Bill’s hand tightly. 

“Well, let’s see if we can easy some of those nerves.” she pointed to the examination table. “Slip your pants off and cover with the sheet. I’m going to dim the lights and set up the ultrasound machine.”

Hillary did as she was instructed and handed her pants over to Bill who folded them neatly and placed them on a nearby chair. She climbed up on the exam table and covered herself with the small sheet. When she was situated she reached for her husband’s hand.

He brought her hand up to his lips. “Just relax.” he soothed her. “Deep breaths.”

She nodded and tried her best to take deep relaxing breaths. It seemed to be taking forever for the doctor to get the ultrasound machine ready. Her anxiety was sky rocketing.  
Bill placed her hand over his beating heart. “I’m calm enough for the both of us.” he whispered, softly. “I have faith enough for the both of us.”

Hillary held back tears. “Thank you.”

The doctor pushed the ultrasound machine closer to the examination table. “Three positive tests are a very good sign.” she tried to assure her. “Can you tell me the first day of your last period?” 

“January fifth.”

“Can you pull your shirt up for me?” she asked. “I’m going to squirt some gel on your stomach and it’s going to be cold.”

Hillary pulled her shirt up to her bra and braced herself for the gel. Despite the warning, she still jumped a little on contact. The doctor spread the gel around with the wand and it seemed to warm quickly. 

The doctor was focused on the image on the screen. “Doing okay?”

She nodded, slightly. “Yes.”

There was a lingering silence and Bill held tightly to her hand, his thumb caressing her. “You’re doing great.” he told her, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Not too much longer.”

Doctor Fields was trying to gather as much information as quickly as possible. But being thorough was her job. She knew that they were on edge especially the First Lady. “I need to do a little more measuring to see if the dates match up.” she said, smiling. “Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”

“Heartbeat?” Hillary repeated.

“Yes.” she replied, slipping the small flip on the machine. “One hundred and forty-four beats a minute.” The steady thumping echoed so loudly throughout the small room. 

Hillary closed her eyes, tears running down into her hair. “He looks okay?”

Doctor Fields smiled and nodded. “Everything looks great.” she said. “And according to the size of the baby I would say that your dates match up perfectly. You’re fourteen weeks.”

“Fourteen weeks.” Bill repeated. “Inauguration night, I knew it!”

Hillary laughed softly. It was the first time she had been relaxed since seven o’clock that morning. And for that he was incredibly grateful. 

The doctor turned the machine toward them so they could see their baby. She pointed out various things and the image wasn’t as clear to them as it was to her. But one thing was certain, there was a baby growing inside of her. 

“Congratulations.” she smiled. “I’m going to print you out a few pictures. Then you can get dressed. I do want to draw some blood and go over a few things with you before you leave.”

/////

Hillary sat down on the end of the bed, her eyes glued to the blurry strip of pictures Dr. Fields had printed out for them. She still couldn’t believe it. They were going to have a baby. He was nestled safely and securely inside of her where he would continue to grow for the next five and a half months. 

Bill watched her from across the room. When he woke up that morning he had no idea that the day would transpire so beautifully. Hillary seemed so happy and at peace. And he never wanted that feeling to end. 

“Are you happy, darlin’?” he kneeled down in front of her. 

“Happy doesn’t even begin to describe what I’m feeling.” the tears were flowing freely down her face. “I never thought this would happen. I gave up hope a long time ago.”

“Maybe this is how it was meant to be, you know?” he wiped at her tears. “This was exactly the way it was supposed to happen for us. These past few years everything has really come together for us. We’ve made it through some difficult times and now here we are, stronger than ever.” his hand gently caressed her stomach. “And this little guy is going to learn how to walk and talk in the White House. How amazing is that?”

Her hand covered his. “Pretty damn amazing.” she smiled. “You think it’s a boy too?”

“I’m just following your lead.” 

“Then a boy it is.” 

There was a knock at the door followed by their daughter calling out their names. “Mom, dad?” she called out. “Can I come in?”

Bill looked at Hillary. “Is it okay?” She gave him the nod of approval. “Come in, Chelsea.” 

She got up from the bed and Bill reached out, wiping the rest of her tears away. “Don’t cry, darlin’.” he pressed a kiss against her temple. 

Chelsea lingered at the bedroom door. She was halted by her mom’s tear stained face and started retreating. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…I need some help with my homework…I can wait.”

“No, come here, baby.” Hillary said, holding out her hand. “I…we have something we want to tell you.”

Bill smiled at his daughter. “It’s something good.” he insisted. “It’s really, really good news.”

Chelsea smiled. “Yeah?” she asked. “You’re going to let me get a horse?”

He wrapped his arm around his daughter. “Better than a horse.”

She arched an eyebrow. “What’s better than a horse?” she asked. “I mean other than living in the White House?”

Bill reached out for Hillary, laying his palm against her stomach. “How about a sibling?”

Chelsea looked between her parents. She watched the way her mom’s hand covered her dad’s. “This is for real?”

“Very real.” Hillary smiled. “What do you think?”

“When?” she asked. “I mean when is the baby coming?”

“Mid-October.” she replied. “I know that we’re a little late….”

Chelsea shook her head. “No, not too late.” she assured them. “This is perfect. How long have you known?”

“We just found out for sure.” Bill replied. “Fourteen weeks in and everything looks really good.”

She looked from her dad to her mom. “Isn’t that pretty far along?”

Hillary nodded. “A little further than most people usually know, but with everything going on I missed some of the signs.”

Chelsea nodded and smiled. “I’m so happy.” she hugged her mother. “Can I help pick out a name?”

She pressed a kiss into her daughter’s hair. “I like the idea of a group effort.”

Bill hugged both his girls. “This is definitely going to be one spoiled baby.”

 

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy Knows Best

Eight pounds and nine ounces. 21 inches long. Wisps of blond hair. Dark blue eyes. Chubby little cheeks. Long elegant fingers. Matthew arrived a day early on October 11th 1993. Their eighteenth wedding anniversary. 

The scheduled C-Section for the following day, October 12th went out the window the moment the First Lady’s water broke in the middle of a luncheon. He crowned in the ambulance and six minutes after arriving at the hospital she delivered their beautiful baby boy. 

Even when the doctor placed her wailing son on her stomach Hillary still couldn’t believe her luck. The pink, slippery, flailing newborn seemed to calm at his mother’s soft words and gentle touch. The baby she had given up hope for was in her arms. 

Bill had cut the umbilical cord and raved at how well she had done. He was in absolute awe of her strength when she delivered their daughter, but after watching their son arrive he had no doubt she was the strongest person he had ever know. Just seven pushes and absolutely no pain medication made her a heroine in his book. 

As the doctor finished up Hillary couldn’t take her eyes off Bill and their son. He slowly walked back and forth, soothing him with whispered words and the gentle sway of his arms. Matthew was like a prize. Something they didn’t even know they were missing.

The baby was taken to get cleaned up and things were finally quiet. The rush of it all had thrown them off guard, adrenaline had kicked into high gear, but now they were finally able to start coming down from that incredible high. Bill leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. “I’m so proud of you.” his eyes locked with hers. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” she smiled. “Happy Anniversary, honey.”

He kissed her lips again. “Happy Anniversary.” he whispered. “I don’t know how we’re going to possibly top this one.”

Hillary laughed, softly. “I don’t know either.” she said. “Who knew it was forty weeks from Inauguration Day to our anniversary?”

He was still in absolute awe. Of her. Of their son. “That’s beyond perfect. That’s fate.”

/////

Matthew took to her breast rather quickly, suckling steadily until he was well sated and fast asleep in her arms. She was overwhelmed with love, snuggling him in her arms, and reveling in the mere existence of him. “Mommy loves you so very much, Matthew.” she pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Daddy does too. And Chelsea is going to be so happy that you’re here. She’s waited so long for a baby brother.”

There was a soft knock on the door and then it was gently pushed open. “Mom?” Chelsea called out. As soon as she saw her mother sitting on the bed holding her baby brother in her arms the tears started to trail down her face. “Oh, momma, I can’t believe he’s here.” she said, making her way to the bed. “He’s perfect.”

Hillary scooted over making room for Chelsea next to her. “I’m sorry you missed it, but he came so fast.”

Chelsea looked down at Matthew’s angelic face. “I’m just happy you’re both okay.” she ran her fingers over his soft pudgy cheeks. “Daddy said you were amazing. Did it hurt?”

She looked over at her daughter. “Like you wouldn’t believe.” she confessed. “And I’m not saying that to scare you, it really was the worst pain of my entire life.” she told her. “But so completely worth it.”

“He looks like you.” she reached for his little hand. “He has long fingers like mine and daddy’s, though.”

Hillary laughed, softly. “He has the tiniest little feet.” she laid him down on her legs and began unwrapping him, revealing a small long sleeved white shirt, a diaper, and bare little bowed legs. 

Chelsea reached for his foot, rubbing the pad of her thumb along the bottom. “He’s wonderful.” she mused. “I can’t believe that when I left for school this morning he was still in your stomach and now he’s…real. He’s really here.”

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? Our little miracle. Do you want to hold him?”

“I’m dying to hold him.”

Hillary carefully covered him back up and then placed him in his sister’s arms. She wrapped her arm around Chelsea, pulling her against her. “I’ve been telling him about you.” her heart swelled at the sight of both her babies. “What a wonderful big sister he has.”

She was completely mesmerized by the little life in her arms. “I’m going to spoil him so much.” she looked up at her mother. “When can we take him home?”

“Tonight.” she said “We’re going to sneak out the back entrance and avoid all the reporters and photographers.”

“They’re dying for a picture of him, mom.”

“And they’ll get one.” she replied. “But on our terms, not on theirs. Your dad is going to address the nation in just a little while. We want to keep this just for us right now.”

Chelsea leaned down and pressed a kiss to Matthew’s forehead. “I love you.” she whispered to him. “I can’t believe he’s ours.”

Hillary pressed a kiss to her daughter’s temple. “I can’t either.” she rasped. “You have no idea how many times I’ve dreamt of this moment.”

“Well, you don’t have to dream anymore.” she smiled. “Because Matthew is here and he’s just like his name says; a gift from God.”

Bill pushed the door open, lingering as he watched his girls and his son. His heart swelled. He thought he was happy before, but Matthew brought a level of happiness that wasn’t even measurable. They were complete before but now they were brimming over with gratitude and grace. 

Hillary looked up to see Bill in the doorway, unshed tears swimming in his eyes. “Come join us, honey.”

He made his way over to the bed. “Well what do you think, Chels?” he pulled up a chair next to Hillary and sat down. “Should we keep him?”

“Of course!” she looked up at her dad. “He’s amazing.”

“He’s perfect, just like you.” he told his daughter. “We still need a middle name before I go before the press.”

“William.” Hillary said. “It’s already been decided. Matthew William Clinton.”

Bill shook his head. “It doesn’t sound right, darlin’.” he told her. “It’s the reverse M and W that throws it.”

“I agree.” Chelsea said. “It’s odd.”

“That’s two to one, Hillary.” he said, reaching over to stroke her cheek with his fingertips. “Matthew Rodham Clinton is a strong name.”

Their daughter nodded in agreement. “I like that, mom.”

Hillary shook her head. “Look, I’m delighted you want him to have Rodham, I really am.” she told them. “I just really like William and if you don’t think it works how about…”

“There’s no way I’m saddling my kid with Jefferson. Matthew Jefferson Clinton.”

Her lips curved into a smile. “I wasn’t going to suggest that.” she replied. “I do, however, think that Blythe would be a nice tribute.”

“Matthew Blythe Clinton.” Chelsea repeated. “That sounds Presidential.”

Bill sniffled, choking down his emotions. “Blythe?” he asked. “You sure about this? Because I’m fine with Rodham, you know that. I always have been. You’ve never had to be anything other than Hillary Rodham for me.”

“I know.” Hillary replied. “And I love you for it.” she looked over at their children. “You know what else sounds Presidential, Chelsea?”

“What?”

Bill smiled at his wife. “Chelsea Victoria Clinton.” 

Chelsea laughed. “Maybe one day.” she said, not taking her eyes off her brother. “I think Matthew likes Blythe too.”

Hillary studied Bill’s face. “So, it’s settled?” she asked. “Matthew Blythe Clinton?”

He nodded. “It’s perfect. More than I could have hoped for.” he reached for her hand and placed a kiss in the palm. “How do you feel?” 

“A little sore.” she confessed. “Not too bad though.”

“You were amazing.” he told her, again. “Everything happened so fast but you were so calm and focused.”

“I didn’t really have time to be scared.”

He rubbed this thumb over her wedding rings. “You should sleep.” he said. “I know you’re tired.”

“In a little while.” she told him. “I just want to enjoy this.”

Chelsea snuggled closer to her mom. “I love him so much.”

The sight before him took his breath. His beautiful family. Chelsea was completely lost in Matthew and Hillary’s eyes were tearing up just watching at them. They were his everything. They meant more to him than anything else in his life. “Remember when I had to convince you this little guy was on his way?”

“I guess the saying is true.” she smiled. “Daddy knows best.”

-Finished.


End file.
